GorgeClan Ch 3
by Ravenstar55
Summary: All seems at peace in GorgeClan's camp. One moon after Mousepaw has died peace begins to settle. But not for long. Five rouge cats attack GorgeClan, leaving two dead. In the battle Icepaw loses one of her most loved family members. READ ON TO FIND OUT WHO! Enjoy and PLEASE review! Also tell me ifi should do more than 10 Chapters and i will NOT make a updated alligences. NO MO TIME!
GorgeClan Ch. 3

It had been one moon since Mousepaw died. Icepaw lay in her nest roused by her fathers voice. She got to her paws an padded into the clearing. She sat down next to Whiskerpaw, who was buzzing with excitement.

Icepaw smiled at him. "This is yours and Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony right?"

Whiskerpaw nodded. "Yup!"

Icepaw smiled and turned her attention towards Graystar.

Graystar looked down on Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "I do."

Graystar smiled. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Cloudnose. GorgeClan honors your great fighting skills and your respect for others."

Cloudnose licked Graystar's shoulder. Graystar then turned his attention to Whiskerpaw. "Whiskerpaw do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Whiskerpaw nodded. "I do."

Graystar smiled. "then from this moment on you shall be known as Whiskerfire. GorgeClan honors your strength and honor and we welcome you and Cloudnose as full warriors of GorgeClan." Graystar looked down on the other cats. "Mousepaw should have been here today. So with StarClan watching over her now, I would like to give her a warrior name. Mousepaw defended her clan losing her life in the process. Let StarClan hear my voice, Mousepaw will now be known as Mousetail. GorgeClan honors her in every way!"

"Cloudnose! Whiskerfire! Mousetail!"

The clan chanted their new names as Whiskerfire and Cloudnose padded to the camp entrance to sit their vigil. Icepaw slipped into the apprentice den and plopped down in her nest. She left the meeting early because she was too tired.

Whiskerfire's old nest seemed cold and dusty when she moved it aside. The apprentice den wouldn't be as welcoming without him. She sighed and lay her head on her paws, drifting off into sleep.

Icepaw blinked her eyes open. Her other brother, Stormpaw was talking to her.

Stormpaw prodded her side. "Icepaw? Did you hear me?"

Icepaw got to her paws and stretched. "No."

Stormpaw sighed. " Today is our final warrior assessment!"

Icepaw gasped. " Really? Crunchpaw's too? What about Loudpaw , Smokepaw and Riverpaw? They're older than us!"

Stormpaw sat down and began to clean his paw. "They already did their ceromony. You left the clan meeting early remember?"

Icepaw nodded. "What are their warrior names?"

Stormpaw stopped licking his paw. "Loudstep, Smokethorn and Rivershine."

Icepaw nodded and padded out of the den. Whiskerfire spotted her and dashed over. "I heard your warrior assessment is today."

Icepaw nodded. "Yup. I'm a bit nervous though. "

Whiskerfire licked her ear. "You'll do great. After all when you first started battle training and hunting training you learned it really fast!"

Icepaw smiled. "Thanks Whiskerfire. But I'd better go. See you later."

Icepaw walked over to Breezecloud, who sat next to Wavewhisper and Silverleg. "Hey Breezecloud. When are we doing our warrior assessments?"

Breezecloud smiled. "Now if that's fine. Please go grab you brothers."

Icepaw dashed off, quickly spotting Crunchpaw and Stormpaw sharing a mouse. "Crunchpaw, Stormpaw! It's time for our assessments!"

Crunchpaw and Stormpaw rose to their paws quickly, leaving the mouse. Icepaw walked back to Breezecloud. "We're ready."

Breezecloud nodded and took the lead out of camp. "Today you three will be hunting. You are expected to bring back at least _one_ rabbit. The rest of the prey is your choice. Now get out of here!"

Icepaw ran through the bushes, quickly picking up the scent of a rabbit. She followed the scent and once she spotted it she dropped into a hunting crouch. She saw the rabbit move towards her and she quickly leapt on its back. The rabbit tried to escape but she then bit the back of it's neck and it went limp.

Icepaw clambered off of it and hid it so she could come back for it later.

Icepaw hunted until sunhigh. She had caught two mice, three voles and one rabbit. She walked back to the clearing where Breezecloud sat. She quickly found the clearing.

Breezecloud sat next to Stormpaw and Crunchpaw who where also loaded with prey. "At last Icepaw! I see StarClan has treated you well too."

Icepaw nodded. She dropped her prey. "Yes. Have we passed he assessment?"

Breezecloud nodded. "With flying colors! The clan will be honored-"

A earsplitting caterwaul cut Breezecloud off. He growled. "That came from the camp!"

They all quickly made their way back to camp. Once at camp, Icepaw saw 5 large cats attacking her clan mates. "There attacking us!"

Icepaw ran into the clearing and leapt onto a large brown tabby. The tabby whirled around snapping at her neck but only caught empty space. Icepaw raked her claws down her muzzle causing her to yowl in pain. She quickly fled from the camp, yowling. Icepaw looked around. No more intruders were in their camp. The others must have chased them out. Then Icepaw spotted two bodies in the clearing. One was ginger. The other was light brown. The ginger one was Fallowdawn, the deputy. Icepaw gasped in grief and anger as she recognized the second cat. It was Sagebush.


End file.
